Las lágrimas del desierto, la flor que perece
by Any-chan15
Summary: Ellos se amaban, pero algo los separaba. Sus vidas distantes, algún día encontrarían, lo que sus almas errantes, tanto querían. HistuHina 3
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola gente! **

**Eh aquí un fic adaptación :3 continuando con mi movimiento "Volver a llenar FF de HitsuHina" XDD o3o **

**Se me ocurrió viendo la historia de Rin y Len Kanagime – un prisionero y aviones de papel. Por cierto así se llamarán los dos únicos caps de esta historia xD es una parodia asi que a ver si les gusta…**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes solo le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. Esta historia es originalmente de…la corporación Vocaloid, supongo. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.**

**Las lágrimas del desierto, la flor que perece**

**Capítulo 1: Prisionero**

Sentado, parado, camina, se vuelve a sentar. Mira por aquella cerca, una valla que le impide salir. No hay nada, del otro lado solo es un campo verde ¿Por qué está preso? ¿Por qué no puede correr por ahí?

Todos los días es lo mismo, todos los días se sienta, se para, camina y se vuelve a sentar…hasta que un día. Una chica, un ángel, una ilusión aparece enfrente suyo. Una joven de cabellos negros violáceos, que vuelan con el viento y son tapados por un sombrero blanco con una pequeña cinta rosa, piel blanca y sonrisa cálida, su menudo cuerpo atrapado en un vestido blanco con un listón rosa en su cintura. Ella no lo ve, él no la ve. Levanta la mirada, dos hermosos, grandes, ojos chocolate. No pueden hablar, no pueden estar juntos, porque algo los separa. Y la única forma en que se unen es por medio de cartas, por medio de aviones de papel.

Todos los días se encuentran, a la misma hora, en el mismo lugar. Desde que ella apareció, él colecciona sus cartas porque con todo eso…conoció la felicidad, esos aviones los juntan. Para no olvidarla, para no olvidar su amor, para saber que la felicidad existe, las guarda. Aún entre esas frías y crueles paredes que lo tenían encerrado. Esperando por llevarse su vida.

La felicidad, algo que no había conocido, el amor, otro factor desconocido. No pueden estar juntos, nada hay por hacer, pero para eso están sus aviones de papel. Como vuelan por encima de esa valla, esa cerca indestructible.

Ella se va.

Toda la felicidad, todo el amor…destrozado sólo la ve irse, porque no puede detenerla. Grita para que lo escuche, que la esperará hasta que vuelva. Ella se va. Envuelto nuevamente en la oscuridad, sus aviones son lo único que le queda, su único recuerdo de su amor. Tantas hermosas palabras, que no sabía que podía escribir, ni que podía recibir. Siempre las carga consigo, porque son su tesoro.

Un día, vuelve a pasar, un hecho inesperado, que no aviso al llegar. Los guardias lo tomaron, con sus aviones de papel, arrastrándolo se las quitaron, las rompieron enfrente de él. Un hombre, escondido tras sus anteojos y traje de carcelero, esos ojos marrones lo miraron con desprecio. Sus ojos no lo querían ver, no lo querían creer. Ella era esos aviones de papel; descontrolado, golpeó al que la hirió, al que destruyó esas palabras hermosas, ese amor. Sus lágrimas se hicieron presentes al igual que un grito desgarrador.

No se arrepentía, porque lo que había hecho estaba bien, él se metió con ella y debía pagar. Encerrado esperando su muerte, repetía en la oscuridad: "Tú nombre es lo único que quiero saber". Lo único que necesitaba, para morir en paz.

**Continuará…**

**o.o…bueno Shiro hace de prisionero en este cap, nose porque en la historia original matan al prota así que tampoco puse el por qué acá. El próx cap lo subiré si recibo al menos un review **

**Espero que les haya gustado…esto xD**

**Se cuidan, nos estamos leyendo.**

**¡Ja-ne!**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡He vuelto!  
**

**Gracias a Nana-chan, nessie black 10 y escarlata10 por sus reviews y acá les va la segunda parte n.n (otra vez, perdon por no contestar sus reviews, prometo que será lo primero que haga en los recreos!) Y un agradecimiento especial para Nana-chan que se unió a mi movimiento "Volver a llenar FF de HitsuHina" x3 gracias amiga!  
**

*******cartelito que irá en mis fics* :3 agradesco también a las HitsuKarin's fans por leer mis notas de autor -?- xD porque parece que es lo único que les interesa de mis fics :/ pero bueno, supongo que debo disculparme con ellas ya que a través de una autora me enteré que se ofendieron gomene por escribir cosas que no les gusta y gomene porque lo seguiré haciendo xD**

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes solo le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. **

**Esta historia es originalmente de…la corporación Vocaloid, supongo. Yo los uso sin fines de lucro y por mera diversión.**

**Lágrimas del desierto, la flor que perece**

**Capítulo dos: Aviones de papel**

Había escapado, su salud, empeoraba, pero no quería estar encerrada. No quería morir presa de su propio cuerpo. Mientras pudiera lo movería y andaría libre, como los pájaros que la iban a visitar a la ventana de su habitación, en aquel cuarto blanco lleno de máquinas.

El viento la arrastró hasta allí…libertad…ella la pedía a gritos ¿y él?

Detrás de una gran cerca de metal, con la mirada perdida se encontraba sentado un joven de cabellos blancos, tez blanca y ojos turquesa, sin brillo, deprimidos, tristes. Se acercó. Su cuerpo se movió solo, aunque tampoco quería detenerse. Él también se acercó a ella, quedando ambos de frente. Miró que estaba descalzo, muy desprolijo y sucio, pero no le importó. Ella borraría esa amargura que vio, elevó su cabeza y le enseñó, la sonrisa más cálida y grande que en su vida dio.

La cerca era muy grande, y no podían hablar a gusto. Hasta que una gran idea se le ocurrió. De un pequeño bolsillo, sacó una hoja y un lápiz que su papá le dio. Unas palabras escribió y armó un avión. Al igual que los pájaros, este voló y así pudieron comunicarse, hablarse, amarse.

Todos los días escapaba de su cárcel blanca, su cuerpo dolía pero no le importaba, sólo lo quería a él. Juntó poco a poco, sus aviones de papel, el amor no lo hubiera conocido, de no haber sido por él. Ese joven que se mostraba deprimido, con odio y tristeza, ahora era pura felicidad y todo se lo atribuía a ella. Su padre entró mientras leía, se lo quitó, a ese avión de papel, en forma de carta, a las palabras de él.

No podía hacer nada, cuando su padre le dijo que no lo viera más, que se lo prohibía ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué la separaba de él? Sus lágrimas no fueron suficientes, y su cuerpo comenzó a doler, sin su amor ella perecería, moriría sin sus aviones de papel.

Un último día, cuando todo empezó a caer, ya no podía caminar pero quería despedirse. Se vistió como siempre, y fue a su encuentro. Él estaba feliz y ella también. Pero era diferente, porque ella mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente, aunque quisiera llorar, su cuerpo no resistiría más. "Debo irme y no volveré" dijo dándole la espalda, aferrando sus manos a su pecho, intentando acallar las lágrimas.

Le dolía, no quería despedirse, quería quedarse…pero estaba prohibido y sin su amor ella moriría ¿tan difícil era de entender? Quedó sorprendida al oírlo decir "Te esperaré", él quería que ella volviese pero eso no podía ser. Escuchó unos pequeños sollozos, lloraba, por ella…esa amargura y tristeza habían vuelto a él.

Lloraron juntos aunque no le dejase ver. No podía voltear, si le decía que se moría, tal vez no lo podría soportar. Sin más se fue.

Un respirador la mantenía viva, por unos minutos tal vez, su corazón ya no quería latir, porque había dejado a su amor. La mano de su padre se aferró a la de ella. Miró a aquel hombre de ojos marrones ocultos tras un anteojo, su cabello castaño oscuro, también marrón, el que quiso cuidarla y falló. Miró su mano ¿un avión de papel? "Sólo quiero que él sobreviva".

El rítmico sonido de la máquina, que aturdía sus oídos y espiaba su corazón, lentamente comenzó a detenerse.

Ella murió.

Sumido en su ira, su padre se levantó. Consiguió un traje de guardia, carcelero, y entró. Aquel joven que le había mostrado a su niña el amor, él era el culpable, de su muerte. Él y nadie más. En cuanto lo tuvo enfrente lo vio, con desprecio en su mirada sus aviones le arrebató, los rompió enfrente suyo. Un golpe. Ese chico lo había golpeado, entonces se alejó, viendo como él miraba ese avión y derramaba lágrimas… ¿Qué había hecho?

Se marchó.

.

.

.

Una verde pradera, en la que ambos estaban, era hermosa y resplandeciente, y ellos de las manos tomadas…se sonreían mutuamente, porque al final esa cerca había sido derrumbada.

**Fin**

**Si se quedaron O.O entonces está bien xDD…explico un poquito el final, ellos mueren, Shiro porque lo matan y Hina-chan porque padecía una enfermedad terminal. Y se encuentran en la siguiente vida :D.**

**Gracias por leer esta historia n.n**

**¡Ja-ne!**


End file.
